Writer's Block
by ChasingSunsets
Summary: Bella is experiencing writer's block, when Edward offers a little inspiration. ExB.


**Just a little one shot.**

**I don't own anything. **

"_I don't get it Anthony. Do you want me to move out?" she asked. Her heart broke a little even mentioning it, and she wondered if she could in fact do it – Pack up her stuff and walk out, possibly to never see him again? _

_He whirled to face her, his eyes narrowed and darkened. "Fuck! No! That is… That's the opposite of what I want, Marie."_

"_I – I don't understand."_

_He took another step towards her, his height causing him to tower over her as the stood almost chest to chest. She wanted to take a step back, but her feet seemed glued to the floor. And so she stood, wrapped up in his scent like an embrace, her breath hitting his collarbone, her chin raised defiantly to meet his gaze._

"_I want you," he said in a low voice. His hand flitted its way up her back, finally landing on the back of her neck as he pulled her to him to kiss her. _

_She moaned and dragged him backwa-_

No. No, no, no. I shook my head, deleting the last line. That's not right.

_She kissed him back, reaching to – _

No. She'd probably be shocked, right? He'd take control.

_He walked her backwards to the sofa, pushing her down on to it, his lips never leaving hers._

Was that even possible?

I let out an irritated huff. This was just not working.

"You ok there, Bella?"

I looked up at my living inspiration. Edward Cullen: perfection in human form. Also known as my roommate. And if anyone knew what it was like to want your roommate and not be able to have him, it was me.

Now, he was looking at me with a quirked eyebrow and a delicious little smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered him. "Just, you know, writers block."

"Oh. Can I help?"

"It's alright…I'll figure it out somehow." Maybe a round or two with the rabbit and some fantasising…

"Really, I want to help," he insisted. "What're you writing?"

I blushed. "Just some fanfiction."

"Newest chapter of 'Just Roomies?'" he asked excitedly. Edward had always been my biggest fan. I nodded. "Then I have to help! Don't want your readers getting upset."

"I don't know, Edward. It's a pretty big chapter content-wise. I don't want to spoil it for you."

"Ahh, Bella! You can't tell me that and not let me read it. Hand it over."

Without further comment, he picked up my laptop and turned it towards him so he could read the screen. His eyes began to flick over the words that I'd written, and I chewed on my lip nervously. I was terrified that one day he'd see right through me and realise I was kind of in love with him.

"This is good, Bella. Really good," he commented when he finished, and I flushed at his praise. "What's the problem?"

"Well, the, uh, the next bit. I don't know how to take it from there."

"I see." He seemed to mull something over for a few seconds, his brow furrowed in that adorable way that made me want to kiss away his worries.

_God, can I just kiss you? I'm sure that would solve all my problems. I'll happen see if it's possible to let you bend me over a coach. _

"Do you want to do a walkthrough?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, what?"

_Eloquent, I know._

"You know… I'll be Anthony and you'll be Marie. We'll kind of act it out?"

Well that sounds…pretty goddamn fantastic.

"Sounds good. What did you have in mind?"

"Just, what comes naturally, I guess. Get a lifelike interpretation."

I hesitated. I so wanted to kiss him, but I wasn't sure I could stop after I'd had a taste of that pouty mouth. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Anything for you, Bells." Oh dear God, that smile.

"Um, ok, from the top?" I suggested, feeling kind of like an idiot.

"From the top," he agreed.

I stood by the sofa, strangely nervous. I had kissed Edward before – when we were both young, and drunk, and I was merely his sister's best friend – but now we were all grown up, and completely sober. He was turned away from me, standing a few feet away.

And Anthony and Marie.

"I don't get it, Anthony. Do you want me to move out?" I whispered to his back.

Edward turned quickly, and I was taken aback by the look in his eyes. They were dark, almost angry. "Fuck! No!" he hissed. "That is the opposite of what I want, Marie."

I gulped. "I don't understand."

Although I was expecting it, I felt my breath catch in my throat as he crossed the distance between us. We were almost too close, and his sunshine and cinnamon scent was so strong, it was invading all my senses. Just like I'd imagined.

"I want you." His hand glided, feather light, from the base of my back and up my sides, coming to rest on the back of my neck. I lifted my chin up a little higher, my gaze fixed on those inviting lips. I could feel his breath against my own lips and as I stepped up slightly on my toes, until we became closer, closer, closer…and then our lips were touching.

Soft and demanding, his lips moved with mine. His hand gently curled around my neck, wrapping his fingers in my hair as he tugged me closer still. I moved willingly, rolling on to the balls of my feet so I could be nearer to him still. My own hands wound round his back, running over his muscled back and broad shoulders.

All the while our lips danced together.

When his tongue reached out to run the seam of my lips, I parted my mouth eagerly and greedily sucked his tongue in to my own mouth. His taste was perfect. I moaned in to his mouth and he swallowed it hungrily.

My thigh moved unconsciously between his own legs as I searched for the delicious friction that I craved. I was met by the evidence of his own desire, hot and hard against my hip as I attempted to pull him closer, closer still. It was never enough.

I cautiously slipped my hand under the edge of his t shirt and ran my fingertips over the bare skin that I found there. He returned the gesture by slipping his own hands under my top until his thumbs skirted the edge of my breasts. When I dug my nails lightly in to his back, he answered with a groan.

"Bella," he panted in to my ear as he drew his mouth away from mine. I attacked the skin of his jaw with my lips, kissing and sucking as his breath hit my ear raggedly. "God, what you do to me."

"Edward," I whimpered. His lips descended on the join of my shoulder and neck while I pushed myself closer to him, rubbing against him in an attempt to feel some, _any _friction.

"I don't know if I can stop, Bella. But tell me. Tell me to stop and I will."

"Please, _please,_" I half-said, half-moaned. "Don't – don't stop."

"Fuck," he growled lowly before biting my neck. I gasped at the sharp sting, but his tongue was on it, soothing the pain. "Not here."

His hands moved downwards to cup my ass. He pulled me tightly towards him, lifting me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I want you, Bella," he whispered hotly in my ear as he carried me towards his room. "I want you spread out on my bed. I want to see you. I want to _taste _you."

"Please," I moaned again. I'd lost all coherent thought. All I wanted, needed was to feel him inside me.

We tumbled on to the bed together and Edward braced his arms to stop from crushing me with his weight. I used my legs still wrapped around him to pull him closer. His hard length came in to contact with where I need him, we both hissed.

"This will be hard, and fast, my Bella," he growled. His weight against me, his velvety words whispering to me, I was sure I would spontaneously orgasm. "I will take my time to taste every inch of your skin, but now, I _need you._"

I had been reduced to moans and whimpers, conveying my meaning through scrambling to pull his shirt off. I took a second to run my hands down his muscled chest to the edge of his pants. They had to go. I pushed them down and his erection sprung free. His own hands were working to rid me of my clothes. His eyes feasted on each new piece of skin that was revealed with a hungry look in his eyes.

"You're so wet," he whispered, as he removed the last of my underwear. I moaned in response. I was dripping for him.

He positioned himself so that he was between my legs. The tip of his cock teased my entrance. I arched my hips, needing him closer.

"Look at me, Bella," he commanded. I dragged my eyes away from his body to meet his gaze. It was unwavering: a fiery passion that scorched me with its intensity. "This is us. Edward and Bella. Us."

"Us," I repeated. And with our gazes still locked, he pushed in to me. I felt stretched, deliciously full…I felt complete.

We were a tangle of limbs, heavy breaths and kisses as we swallowed each other's grunts and moans. I begged him not to stop, to go harder, faster, and he complied, his fingers firm on my hips, and his lips only leaving my skin to whisper promises into my ear.

His thumb pressed against my clit, rubbing slow circles around it as he brought me closer and closer to my ecstasy. "I'm almost there," I whimpered. "So – so close."

"Cum for me," he growled. And I came undone in his arms.

A few seconds later, his face contorted beautifully, as he came inside me. "Fuck,Bella. So good."

"So good," I agreed. He collapsed next to me, careful not to put any of his weight on me, and draped an arm around my waist. I snuggled in closer to his side, feeling tiredness creep up on me.

"Sleep, my Bella," he said lowly.

I fell asleep wrapped up in his arms, with a smile on my face.


End file.
